


Headache Man

by RonaldRx



Series: ZsaszMask Week 2020 [5]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Domestic Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, In a way, M/M, Medical Trauma, Mind those tags if you're triggered by those things pls, Past Child Abuse, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life, Swearing, The vomiting is only mentioned a few times and doesn't happen but yeah, Uhm, Vomiting, i guess, idk what else to tag, sorry? Pls help a guy out if you notice anything missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldRx/pseuds/RonaldRx
Summary: Roman is having a migraine.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: ZsaszMask Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985006
Kudos: 20





	Headache Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So, I took a bit of an unusual take for this prompt, I believe. My sister and my father suffer from chronic headaches/migraines and both ALWAYS have them on full moon nights especially, so... I kinda just went with that.
> 
> I also took some inspiration for Roman having migraine and medical issues from some of DoktorGirlfriend's posts on Tumblr about just that. You can find the posts here: https://doks-aux.tumblr.com/post/625825741163118592/fuck-me-im-getting-soft-about-the-medical and: https://doks-aux.tumblr.com/post/626555761164697600/thinking-about-how-being-dropped-on-his-head
> 
> Either way, I myself do not have migraines, so some descriptions might be a little off. I just went with what my sister, father and an ex-friend of mine have told me about how they experience them.  
> Once again: TW // Mentions of vomiting! Please, if that triggers you in any way, do not read this or read it with caution. 
> 
> With that said, please enjoy!
> 
> \- Ronny

ZsaszMask Week Day V: Full Moon

As soon as Roman woke up and cracked open his eyes, already groaning in pain, he knew what kind of day and night it could - and probably would - end up being. Obviously, he knew it was going to happen, he just didn't know to what extent. His head already hurt, every movement shot stabs of pain through it, throbbing and pounding in the beat of his heart.

He let himself stay in bed for a couple more minutes, trying to adjust to the ever painful daylight that shone through his curtains. Sunglasses would be a must for his outfit today, that was for sure.

Sighing, he slowly and cautiously moved to sit up, got out from under the covers and stood up. Every single shift of his body had him wince and clench his eyes shut for a moment. Fuck! It was already so bad and only bound to get worse over the day.

Nevertheless, he ran his hands through his hair to comb through it a little and make it less messy than it was. Then he scrubbed his hands over his face and eyes, getting rid of the lingering sleep and pain for a moment. After that, he moved to the adjoining bathroom to shower and follow his morning's skin care routine. Eventually, while only wearing his silk underwear, he moved over to his dressing room, where his Black Mask was also mounted on a stand. He looked at it for a moment, appreciating the sight like he did every morning and night. Then, he stood in front of his possible outfits for the day, trying to decide which would be the best choice for a day such as this. He's already narrowed them down to those he could wear a pair of his favourite sunglasses to - ones with rose tinted glasses that protected his eyes from the harsh lights, while also making it possible for others to see his eyes. 

Another few minutes passed before he finally decided on what to wear. He chose a simple white designer low-cut shirt made of cotton, a light pink velvet blazer and matching velvet dress pants in the same colour because the fabric felt rather pleasant and comforting to him, especially on days with persistent headaches. Then he also chose a pair of black leather dress shoes. He didn't put on any gloves just yet, only his gold ring on his left little finger. 

After that he went to work on styling his hair in front of his vanity mirror and eventually put on the sunglasses. 

He took a deep breath and got up, walking through the loft to reach the main living area, where the long dining table was already set up with the various breakfast foods he was served each morning. Zsasz already sat on his usual place, sorting the pills from Roman's little pill box by colour like he did every morning. 

When Sionis sat down, too, he looked up and opened his mouth to greet him, but Roman silenced him with a single raised index finger and a pointed look. 

Victor immediately closed his mouth and nodded, continuing to sort the pills. 

Roman ate his usual breakfast, consisting of soft-boiled egg, tater tots and fruits in silence. 

Having intense headaches or even migraines wasn't anything unusual for him. Those were common occurrences since he was a child. Having been dropped on his head right after birth did that for him. Only that he found out about that years later, overhearing his parents complain about other things it apparently caused, like seizures when he was little, being a little slow in learning and such, and some more. It's enraged him immensely! He tried to confront his parents but was forcefully shut up by his father whom he had to promise to never bring it up with anyone. 

Frankly, Roman didn't even want to bring it up with anyone, feeling ashamed of it. He was damaged. It was better if no one knew. So, Zsasz didn't know either. He knew Roman often had migraines and such but he hadn't a clue as to where they came from. Not that he needed that knowledge to help him when it became too much and Roman passed out or hung over the toilet, vomiting because of the pain. Those kinds were luckily quite rare for him nowadays. When he was younger they were almost the norm for him but with time passing that has changed. 

Something that he wasn't sure was caused by "the accident", was that he's always had headaches or migraines when a full moon was due. He noticed the pattern a few years into his adulthood. Every full moon night was one spent in immense pain and suffering, sometimes ending with a visit to urgent care - or nowadays a visit from his private doctor at home. So, he made sure to keep track of when a full moon would occur, so he could prepare. Such days and nights were spent only doing the most important things for business, most definitely no visit to the club and cancelling appointments that could wait for another day or so at least the day before just in case. 

Of course, the moon calendar had told him that tonight would be one of those detested nights, explaining his current state. Naturally, he's prepared for it the day before and therefore had nothing of importance to do until midday. 

Assessing the pain and finding that it was more bearable - at least enough to talk for a few minutes, he willed himself to speak for a moment. 

"Zsasz, would you be a good doggy and make sure the entire loft is darkened today?", he instructed, Victor's gaze snapping to him as soon he opened his mouth - what a good boy he was. "And while you're at it, get me some Ibuprofen, will you?" 

His little lap dog of a man basically jumped off his seat to get to work for him, muttering a "Sure, boss." as he did. Roman smiled at that. He was quite adorable sometimes. 

When Zsasz returned with his pain killers, the loft thoroughly darkened and only a few lamps turned onto their dimmest setting, so they wouldn't accidentally trip over or walk against something in the way, he immediately put them in his mouth and washed them down with a glass of water.

Sionis hummed approvingly, closed his eyes and sighed. He only had two very important meetings that day and then he was free to succumb to the pain for the rest of it, hopefully able to get some sleep in. 

Zsasz still stood beside him, waiting patiently for any other instructions. 

"That was all for now. I'll retire to the chaise longue until the first meeting at 12. So don't disturb me until that is to be due, 'kay?", he said lowly. 

Victor nodded and retreated to his own room quietly, knowing if Roman needed him he would probably send him a text. 

On days like this, Roman was unusually quiet of course, talking in a low voice, texting when someone wasn't in the same room, even keeping his own temper in check as best as he could. It didn't always work but often enough anyway. Anything to try and keep the growing migraine from becoming too bad too quickly. The pain killers also helped a little bit, at least to prolong it from getting worse for an hour or two. 

He got up from his place at the table. Zsasz would make sure the cleaning services got everything cleaned up in a moment and have them be as quiet as possible while doing so. All the while, he would lie down on the chaise longue, close his eyes and rest for a little while until thirty minutes to his first appointment of the day. 

Usually, he wouldn't dare lie down in his suit for the day but if he had to go through the dressing process multiple times a day on migraine filled days, he would only end up making them far worse. He learned that the hard way as he ended up throwing up all over his - then - favourite suit. It was a painful memory for him. This was a suit that only existed once! He has acquired it at a gala - not entirely fair at that - and he has worn it as much as was fashionably acceptable and then it was all ruined one moment to the other because he thought he could defy his own body's cries for him to just fucking rest. On top of that, the designer died shortly after, therefore not even making it possible for him to have it re-made and he certainly didn't go to someone else with it. That would have been so fucking wrong! 

Hours passed and his first meeting was due. His headache got progressively worse but he would make it through that appointment. He had to. He was Roman Sionis for fuck's sake! 

The second meeting he had was a very different story, though. 

He was already groaning in pain every few minutes after his first. Zsasz brought him some more pain killers which he gulped down immediately but they were of no use. By that point, he started to see little dots dancing in the corners of his eyes. That was not a good sign at all. If this continued he would be bed-ridden in no time and he didn't know how long the meeting would last. 

Immediately agitated by that, he tried his best to push down the rage, squeezing his eyes shut and forcing a deep in- and exhale to help control himself. 

When he opened his eyes an awful stab of pain shot through him and he whined pitifully. Perhaps squeezing his eyes shut wasn't the smartest move, he had to admit. 

Victor stood nearby, not having left his side since the first appointment and tilted his head at him, silently asking if he needed anything or if he should try to cancel his meeting. 

Roman had enough thought left not to shake his head, since that would probably end in him either screaming his lungs out in pain or straight up collapsing. Instead, he picked up the pen and paper he stashed in a drawer nearby for such occasions and wrote down his answer there. 

'Cancel it. Tell them that something unexpected came up and I cannot make it to the meeting at all and that I will see them on Friday at the same time as I would have today.'

Zsasz took the paper, read it, nodded and took it with him as he went into his bedroom to make the phone call. 

Roman breathed out in relief as Victor came back moments later with a thumbs up to signal him that they took his excuse with no further questions. Excellent!

He forced himself to stand up, almost losing his balance if it weren't for Victor's quick reflexes as he immediately steadied him. Then he let Victor help him to his dressing room where he undressed himself to his pants. When he reached those, he had to take a moment to breathe in and out deeply, willing down the sickness. After a few more moments, he continued to get undressed and as quickly as he could, got into his favourite pajamas which was a two piece made up of a maroon silk button-down shirt and loosely fitting pants, also maroon and silk. 

All done, he stepped out from behind the barrier and signalled Victor to keep following him. They reached his bedroom and with a pointed look Zsasz understood and began undressing himself down to his underwear, while Roman was in the bathroom getting himself ready for bed. It wasn't even 6 in the evening but if he stayed awake and upright some more, he would most likely end up in the care of his private doctor once again. His migraines haven't been this bad in a while. He missed that time. 

He lied down on his big mattress and Victor settled down next to him, waiting. When he felt ready to move around some more, he took the blanket and spread it over both of their bodies. Victor was lying on his back, which was perfect for Roman to snuggle into him, laying his head on the other man's bare chest and wrapping his arms around his waist. Victor put one arm around Roman's shoulders and back and the other held onto the arm that laid over his stomach. 

Eventually, they fell asleep just like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and Comments would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> If you want to, you can come talk to me on: 
> 
> Twitter: @RonaldRx_
> 
> and Tumblr: RonaldRx


End file.
